


my, my, my.

by zohh



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zohh/pseuds/zohh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra finds that introductions can be very, very hard.  (Collection of short one-shots.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first.

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of one-shots (all varying in length, but will be relatively short) depicting the times Korra messes up while introducing Asami to people, all leading up to the one time she doesn't. Tbh I have no idea how many I'll write (although there probably won't be a whole lot), so I'll just see where this goes.

The first time is when they’re still in the spirit world.

Korra surprisingly finds Iroh with ease, using what Asami likes to call her “special avatar powers.” The gentle old man has a table set up with a teakettle in the middle and animal-like spirits gathering around. Korra notices that the frogs from the last time she saw Iroh aren’t there.

“Ah!” Iroh says, standing up. “Avatar Korra, what a lovely surprise!”

Korra grins and walks over, Asami trailing behind her. “I’m so happy I found you, Iroh!”

“What brings you here, Korra?”

“Well…” Korra’s grin shifts into a more sheepish one. Asami doesn’t say anything and stands behind her. “I don’t know if you’ve heard on this side of the spirit world, but a new portal opened up.”

A few of the spirits sitting around the table murmur to each other.

“It’s…a pretty long story, but I’m not actually here for any real purpose. We actually came to take a break.”

Asami looks up, feeling suddenly bashful as Iroh’s eyes zero in on hers. She puts on a small smile and moves so she’s standing next to Korra instead of behind her. She has so far, for the most part, been unfazed by the spirits floating, walking, and flying around them, but here she is in the presence of a real person…or at least, someone who was a real person over fifty years ago.

She looks to Korra, expecting an introduction, but Iroh is the first to speak.

“And who is this you are traveling with?”

“Oh! Right. Uh. This is my…Asami. This is Asami.”

Asami looks straight ahead, ignoring the look of embarrassment on Korra’s face. She’s a lot more used to social interactions than Korra, and she extends her arm in a friendly gesture and says, “It’s very nice to meet you, Iroh.”

Iroh shakes her hand and says, “It’s nice to meet you too, Korra’s Asami.” He lets go and laughs loudly at his own joke, holding his hands over his stomach.

Asami purses her lips and looks down at Korra, who looks like she might just melt into the spirit world ground.


	2. second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second time Korra messes up.

The second time is when they’re being introduced to the candidates running for office in the Earth Kingdom. 

Korra didn’t understand why she had to travel all the way to Ba Sing Se just to meet the candidates. She would have been perfectly fine with waiting until after the elections were over and meeting whomever the Earth Kingdom chose, but Tenzin kept insisting that she go, and even President Reiko made a request for her appearance.

At least Mako and Bolin got dragged along with her.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun,” Asami says, pinning the last of Korra’s hair into loops that resemble Katara’s. 

“Says the girl who grew up going to fancy parties. I’m so bad at these things—I can’t even do my own hair for them!” Korra glances into the mirror in front her from where she’s sitting. “And, hey, since when do you know how to do Southern Water Tribe styles?”

Asami rolls her eyes. “How many times have I had to do your hair?”

“Good point.”

“But I promise you,” Asami says, bending down so she’s at the same level as Korra, “this won’t be so bad.”

Korra looks into the mirror again. In the reflection she sees Asami’s dark hair falling to one side of her face and, at this angle, her cleavage is prominent in the black dress she’s wearing.

Asami turns to Korra and continues. “You’ll eat weird, fancy food, talk to some important people, and get your picture taken. That’s it, okay?”

Korra avoids her gaze but says, “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

Asami smirks and stands up. “I’m gonna’ go check on the boys, and then we should be good to leave.”

Korra nods. She’s pretty sure Asami wore that dress on purpose.

An hour into the gala, the only interesting thing to so far happen is Bolin shoving a handful of fire flakes into his mouth at once. After three glasses of water and an ice cube on his tongue, he is perfectly fine, except for perhaps his newfound inability to taste things.

“Why would they even have those here? This is Ba Sing Se, not the Fire Nation!”

Mako shakes his head. “Fire Lady Izumi was supposed to come, so they probably wanted to impress her.”

Korra shoots him a look. “How did you know the Fire Lady was supposed to be here?”

Mako gestures with his head at a group of official-looking men sitting at the table across from them. “I overhead those guys talking about it before Bolin got flake happy.”

“Who are they?”

Mako shrugs. “Beats me. I have no idea who any of these people are. I’m only here because of Wu, but ever since Kuvira he hasn’t really needed me to follow him around like a badger-dog.”

“Aww, do you miss him?” Bolin asks.

“Shut up!” Mako hisses at him. “I’m just…bored, I guess. There hasn’t been some sort of imminent threat to the world recently and Chief Beifong hasn’t been giving me much work to do.”

Bolin leans forward and juts his lip out. “Poor Mako misses his Pwince Wu!”

Korra covers her mouth, trying not to laugh too loudly. Mako scowls, crossing his arms.

“Hey, aren’t you supposed to be here on official Avatar business, or whatever?”

Korra stops laughing and sighs. “Yeah, I’m supposed to talk to people, or something. I don’t really know, Tenzin and Reiko made me come here.” 

“Well, Asami doesn’t seem to have any problems talking to people,” Bolin says, gesturing to Asami who’s talking intently to a middle-aged man in a gold-lined suit.

“Yeah, well, she’s the president of a major company; everyone here probably wants to talk to her for some sort of help with their campaigns.” Korra looks over and sighs again. “I guess I should go be the Avatar and talk to these people.”

Korra gets up from the table and makes her way over to a small cluster of men and women next to where Asami is talking, all wearing the fanciest suits and dresses Korra has ever seen.

One of them men turns to her and says, “Aha! Avatar Korra! I was wondering where you were!”

Korra tries to smile. “I’m…right here.”

“I’m Jin Wei, and this is May Lin and Howin. May Lin is from here in Ba Sing Se, and Howin is from Omashu. They are both candidates.”

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you all,” Korra keeps her smile up, and before she can say anything else, Howin starts talking animatedly about his proposals for reuniting the Earth Kingdom without the threats that Kuvira brought.

It takes only five minutes for an argument to erupt between Howin and May Lin. Korra takes a step back as May Lin yells, “No, no, no! The cities should keep their previously elected governors! We don’t want another tyranny on our hands, do we?”

Korra doesn’t move until she feels a hand on the small of her back. She jumps, startled by the sudden touch, and ends up stopping May Lin and Howin from their argument.

“Oh,” Asami says. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” She keeps her hand on Korra’s back and Korra glances down at the front of Asami’s dress before fully regaining her composure. That dress will be the death of her.

The three adults look expectantly at her and Korra finally says, “Right. Everyone, this is…my…Asami.”

May Lin tilts her head and glances between Jin Wei and Howin. All three seem like they recognize the name.

Asami smiles brightly, taking her hand off of Korra’s back. “Asami Sato of Future Industries.”

“Ah, yes!” Jin Wei exclaims. “That Asami! I heard you were going to be here tonight.”

May Lin and Howin nod excitedly, their previous argument forgotten.

“Listen,” Jin Wei says, stepping closer to her and Korra. “Some of the other candidates would like a word with you. Why don’t we go over to that table over there so we can all talk?”

“Of course,” Asami says, following him to an empty table. Asami turns her head around while more people find the table, pursing her lips in a reproving way at Korra.

Korra brings her hand up to her forehead and shakes her head. Behind her, she hears a slow clap coming from two people.

“Very good, very good,” Bolin says. “What would you give that one, Mako? Seven? Eight?”

“Oh, definitely an eight, Bolin. Embarrassing yourself in front of important people plus a scolding look from Asami has to at least be an eight.”

“I think I would have to agree with you, brother.”

Korra rolls her eyes and walks away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unamused Asami. Highly amused Mako and Bolin. Ah, yes.
> 
> (tbh I had no idea what I was doing with the whole candidates running for office thing with Earth Kingdom so I kind of just made stuff up???? yeah????)


	3. third.

The third time is when they’re visiting the Southern Water Tribe with Bumi and the kids.

Kya is there to greet them when their boat comes in to the dock, and Ikki and Meelo fly off, running up to hug her.

“No Tenzin?” Kya asks while Meelo runs around her.

Jinora shakes her head. “Dad said he had too much to do. There are still some new airbenders out there, apparently.”

Korra walks off onto the dock with her hand on Asami’s back, Naga trailing behind her. She closes her eyes and breathes in deeply through her nose, smiling broadly.

“Happy to be back?” Asami asks quietly, her own smile playing on her lips.

“Very,” Korra says, and she moves her hand to Asami’s arm, tugging gently to make her move faster.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Asami laughs. Naga runs up from behind them and barks.

“C’mon,” Kya says. “Everyone’s waiting in the village. Senna has been cooking all day.”

The houses in the Southern Water Tribe are nothing like Asami has ever seen before. She remembers Korra telling her that back when Aang was saving the world, everyone lived primarily in tents.

Now, nearly eighty years later, the houses have transformed from tents to things that more resemble snowy huts. 

When they walk in, they’re greeted by warmth and loud voices.

“Gran-gran!” Meelo and Ikki fight over who gets to run to Katara first; Bumi and Jinora exchange a glance behind them.

“It’s so good to have everyone here,” Katara says, wrapping her arms around three of her grandchildren.

“I’m so glad to be home,” Korra replies, brushing her hand against Asami’s. Ikki immediately starts talking at top speed and Kya laughs as Katara tries to keep up.

Asami smiles, gazing around at the house. There are patterns and animal skins hanging on the walls, and despite the deep snow on the ground outside, everything feels comfortably warm. Asami takes off her gloves and puts them in the pocket of the Water Tribe-style overcoat Korra got for her.

Korra looks up expectantly and face widens in happiness when her father walks into the room from behind a curtain near Katara. She doesn’t waste any time in running up to him in a hug.

“Dad!”

Tonraq wraps his big arms around her and smiles.

“I’m so happy you’re home, Korra.”

“Me too,” she says. She pulls back, his arms still on her shoulders, and asks, “Where’s mom?”

Tonraq chuckles. “She’s out back. You know how she insists on using fresh snow when she makes her five-flavored soup.”

Korra laughs and steps back to where Asami is standing; Asami glances at her and arches an eyebrow.

Jinora finally shushes Ikki and the hut quiets down. Tonraq tilts his head and Katara looks over from where she is by the curtain.

“Oh!” Korra says. “Dad, you remember my Asami, right?”

Jinora covers her mouth to stifle her mouth but Bumi laughs out loud. Asami sighs, stepping in front of Korra, and extends her arm.

“It’s very nice to see you,” Asami says, “your home is wonderful.”

Tonraq chuckles again, shaking her hand. “I’m happy you could come too, Asami.”

When everyone else is looking away, Asami steps close and cups Korra’s cheek with her hand, and then shakes her head, frowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm not gonna' lie but like, I was totally blanking on what the SWT tribe looks like because I feel like it keeps changing, so I kind of just looked at some season two screenshots and made some things up. I'm also not too happy this one but like, eh whatever.


	4. fourth.

The fourth time is all Asami, when she’s in a meeting with Varrick and other important businessmen.

It’s been about a year since Kuvira’s attack on Republic City, and while plenty of progress has been made, there is still a lot to do in terms of rebuilding. The spirit portal continues to remain blocked off and guarded from the public; President Reiko is afraid of something bad happening. 

Many of the streets and buildings have been fixed, but there is still a problem of transportation with the spirit portal in the middle of the city.

Asami sighs, rubbing the side of her head. “As I said before, without President Reiko’s go ahead, Future Industries can’t build new railways anywhere near the portal.”

One of the investor stands up. “But doesn’t the president understand how much revenue this could bring in to the city? By adding a railway stop by the portal, not only would it make access to parts of the city easier, people would also pay just to see it! It could be a tourist attraction!”

Asami sighs again. She knows this. She has presented this to President Reiko many times since the reconstruction of the city first started.

“I know, and I have been trying to convince President Reiko that this is a prime opportunity, but he is insistent on keeping the citizens away from the spirit portal.”

Suddenly, Varrick slaps his hands down on the long table they’re all sitting around and stands up. “I’ve got it!”

Asami rolls her eyes. The other businessmen and investors stare up at him.

“Underground tunnels!”

One of the businessmen tilts his head. “That…doesn’t seem like a terrible idea, actually.” He turns to Asami. “Is it possible, Miss Sato?”

Asami pauses in thought. “Theoretically, it is. We could develop an underground system, but that would take years. Everything I have done so far is above ground. I only just established the finished railway system a couple of years ago.”

Varrick sits down and frowns.

The first investor speaks again. “Do we know why President Reiko is so determined to keep everyone away from the spirit portal? I mean, is it dangerous?”

The men in the room begin talking quietly about it, turning their heads to each other and asking questions, with someone saying, “Those vines attacked once, remember that?”

The investor turns his head and looks directly at Asami. “You’ve been to the spirit world, haven’t you, Miss Sato?”

Asami lets a small smile play at her lips. She glances up, folding her hands together on top of the table and says, “Yes, about a year ago.”

Varrick slants his eyes. “I remember. She left my wedding early to prepare for the trip,” he grumbles.

A businessman pokes his head up. “You just went…to the spirit world? You were able to walk through the portal?”

Asami nods. “Yes. My Avatar took me and—” She stops, realizing the words she just said, and closes her mouth. The men around the table stare at her incredulously and she swears she can hear Varrick snickering. She sits up straighter, remaining professional, and clears her throat. “And it was perfectly safe.”

The meeting convenes fifteen minutes later, with the intent for Future Industries to draw up plans for establishing a railway by the spirit portal despite President Reiko’s views, and Asami leaves the room without Varrick or a word to anyone.

Later that evening, she tells an amused Korra what happened, and Korra does nothing but smirk quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give Asami a chance to embarrass herself.


	5. fifth.  last.

The fifth time is on purpose, on the steps of city hall in front of cameras and citizens and friends.

It’s been two years since Kuvira’s attack on Republic City, two years since the third spirit portal opened, and two years since reconstruction began again. A camera flashes and people chatter aimlessly, waiting for something to happen.

From inside the building, Korra sighs. “Y’know,” she says, “I don’t think Aang ever had to do this.”

Tenzin chuckles. “You’d be surprised at what my father had to do. The press wasn’t quite the same back then as it is now. Imagine having to give the same speech more than once.”

Korra frowns. Asami steps up from behind her and turns.

“I’m sorry that you have to do this,” she says, tugging at the bottom of her jacket.

“It’s fine. I’m just…not very good at these things,” Korra says. She points to her head, “How are my loops?”

Asami smiles. “Positively loopy.”

Korra’s hair hovers above her shoulders with two loops that meet in a braid at the back of her head. Asami reaches forward, smoothing over the strand of hair that, since she can remember, has always swooped across Korra’s forehead. Her hand slides down, cupping Korra’s cheek.

Korra shifts her head, kissing the inside of Asami’s palm. “Is it time, Tenzin?”

Tenzin pokes his head out of the door, and then turns around and says, “Lin says now. President Reiko is already out there.”

“Of course,” Asami says, rolling her eyes. “Because we need President Reiko waxing poetically about us.”

Korra snickers.

“I’ll walk out with you two,” Tenzin says, opening the double doors.

Korra immediately straightens up and Asami grabs on to her arm. The short time it takes to walk outside she mutters, “I hate this, I hate this, I hate this,” under her breath and Asami uses all of her willpower not to laugh.

Dozens of cameras begin flashing when they walk down the steps to a wooden podium and the chatter slowly dissipates. Korra clears her throat.

“Um, hi.”

The crowd looks expectantly up at her. From her peripherals she can see President Reiko, Lin, and Tenzin to her right. Lin looks neutral, but both the president and Tenzin are smiling. In the very front of the crowd are Bolin, Mako, and the airbenders. Bolin gives her an eager thumbs up and she can feel Asami gently squeezing her arm.

“President Reiko has asked me to speak to all you today. As the Avatar, I should be good at these things, but as I’m sure you all know over the last few years, public speaking isn’t my best attribute.”

People in the audience chuckle at this and it eases Korra. Next to her, Asami nods, subconsciously lifting her free hand up to her neck and grabbing at the carved, silver pendant. It matches the blue one around Korra’s neck and for a brief second Asami wonders if anyone in the crowd has noticed.

“But I do have an announcement, one that I would like to share, even without the prodding from President Reiko.”

Another spill of short laughter spreads through the audience.

Korra exhales. “Next to me is…” she thinks for a quick moment, “my Asami—or rather, my fiancé, Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries.”

Immediately, cameras begin flashing and clicking. A slow murmur starts among the crowd until it builds up into clapping. Asami glances over and sees the relived look on Korra’s face and nudges her. Korra turns her head and Asami lets go of her arm. With a nod, the two switch places. Korra exhales again.

Asami leans forward and says over the crowd, “Avatar Korra and I would like to thank you…”

They stay on Air Temple Island that night, enjoying a home-cooked meal from Pema and the antics of Meelo and Rohan. As they help clean up from dinner, a radio blares in the background.

Asami stops moving, a dirty plate in her hand. Korra tilts her head, looking at her with confused eyes. “Is everything—”

“Shh.” Asami gestures at the radio with her head.

“And the big news of the day was the Avatar announcing her engagement to the CEO of Future Industries…” The voice that comes through the radio’s speaker is low and smooth and Asami grins. She sets the plate back down on the table and makes quick strides to Korra’s body.

She wraps her arms around Korra’s torso and smiles into her neck, whispering, “My fiancé.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I just really liked the idea of Korra having to give a press conference announcing her and Asami's engagement. They're both hella important and famous, so to me it made sense that people would really care about this sort of thing.
> 
> These flash stories were fun to write. Thanks to all y'all for reading and (hopefully) enjoying.


End file.
